Wolf reaper
by SpaceKatss
Summary: This is a godlike naruto story, but he will have to work to it. He also won't be a Konoha nin. Also in later chapters, this will be a harem. And maybe smut. He will also be a kido, and bakudo master. He will also be a sealing master.


this is everything Naruto will learn or be at some point.

* * *

Bakudo

Name: Sai

Number: 1

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: The target will have their arms restrained behind their back by an invisible force. Someone of sufficient strength could break out of or even completely negate this Kido's effects.

Name: Hainawa

Number: 4

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: A yellow rope of energy will fire from the wielder's hands and entangle the opponent's arms.

Name: Seki

Number: 8

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it.

Name: Geki

Number: 9

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!

Description: Engulfs the target in red light, paralysing them.

Name: Horin

Number: 9

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. The Kido is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together.

Name: Sekeinton

Number: 21

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Acts like an upgraded version of a ninja's smoke bomb. Creates a large blast of red smoke around the user, aiding them in an escape.

Name: Kyokko

Number: 26

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object.

Name: Shitotsu Sansen

Number: 30

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: The user will draw a triangle in the air with one finger. Said triangle will materialise and shoot towards the target, each of the three points acting as a 'knife' to pin the target to a surface.

Name: Tsuruboshi

Number: 37

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: Creates a smooth blanket of blue and stretchy material in the air (Needs objects such as buildings nearby to keep it up). It acts as a type of safety net for catchnig fallnig objects.

Name: Enkosen

Number: 39

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Forms a yellow oval of energy infront of the wielder to block physical or spiritual attacks.

Name: Kakushitsuijaku

Number: 58

Type: Bakudo

Range: Long

Incantation: Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain.

Description: Creates a sphere which seeks out and follows a chosen Reiatsu. Can be used to locate certain Shinigami, Arrancar, or anything with Reiatsu.

Name: Rikujokoro

Number: 61

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

Description: Six beams of yellow light will surround the target and slam into their midsection. The target will be unable to move any part of their body unless they overcome the Kido.

Name: Hyapporankan

Number: 62

Type: Bakudo

Range: Long

Incantation: N/A

Description: A single beam of light-grey energy will be thrown at the target. It will seperate into many smaller beams in mid-flight, pinning the target to his/her surroundings.

Name: Sajo Sabaku

Number: 63

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: Creates many chains of energy to bind the target's arms. Powerful enough to bind an enraged Kensei for several seconds.

Name: Tozansho

Number: 73

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Creates an inverted pyramid around the caster. It appears to be made out of crystal, and is very difficult to destroy.

Name: Gohutekkan

Number: 75

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end.

Description: Summons five huge pillars, connected to eachother by chains, to pin the target to the ground.

Name: Tenteikura

Number: 77

Type: Bakudo

Range: Very long

Incantation: Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens.

Description: Transmits messages telepathically to anyone, anywhere the wielder chooses. It could theoretically be used from one side of Earth to the other.

Name: Kuyo Shibari

Number: 79

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation:

Description: Surrounds the opponent with a vertical circle of eight black holes which emit large amounts of Reiatsu. A ninth black hole will appear in the centre of the target's chest. The target will be unable to move any part of their body and will feel immense pain in the duration of the Kido.

Name: Danku

Number: 81

Type: Bakudo

Range: Short

Incantation: Guardian Angel, Superior Protector, bring unto me the fruits that thine garden doth bare; as I render unto you. Ensure that the attempts of the malicious Demons prove fruitless! Annihilate their offences! Vanquish their hopes! Split the Void!

Description: Creates a large, rectangular barrier behind or infront of the target. The version of this Kido with no incantation is said to be capable of blocking Kido up to number 89. The version with an incantation is more powerful than even that.

Name: Part One - Kin

Number: 99

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: The target's arms will be bound behind their back with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. More powerful Bakudo users can create more spiritual tape and shafts to bind the target's legs, also.

Name: Part Two - Bankin.

Number: 99

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: First Song: Halting Fabric. Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts. Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings!

Description: The First 'Song' will wrap the target from head to toe in spiritual fabric. The Second 'Song' will impale their body with several metal bolts. The Third and Final 'Song' smashes the target with and seals them in a massive metal cube. The Kido can be negated by a powerful opponent during the First and Second Songs. But, if they allow the Final Song to happen, almost all hope will be lost.

* * *

Hado

Name: Sho

Number: 1

Type: Bakudo

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: Pushes the target away from the caster by a few metres, possibly knocking them to the ground.

Name: Byakurai

Number: 4

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: N/A

Description: Shoots a powerful, concentrated beam of electricity at the target.

Name: Tsuzuri Raiden

Number: 11

Type: Hado

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Allows the user to channel electricity through an object. For instance, if used in conjunction with a weapon, the weapon's damage will be increased with the power of electricity.

Name: Shakkaho

Number: 31

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!

Description: Creates an orb of red energy, which will fire at the target and explode on impact.

Name: Sokatsui

Number: 33

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws.

Description: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target, but with a wider detonation range and more power than #31

Name: Kongobaku

Number: 34

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: N/A

Description: A blast of red, spherical, spiritual energy. The detonation is a little more powerful than a Sokatsui blast, but is slower-moving.

Name: Gaki Rekko

Number: 40

Type: Hado

Range: Medium

Incantation: N/A

Description: A circle of energy will generate infront of the user, before firing many concentrated beams of green energy at the target in a prison cage-type formation.

Name: Haien

Number: 54

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: N/A

Description: The user will generate a ball of violet energy, floating a few inches away from the palm of their hand. They will then throw this ball at the target, incinerating most objects on the way and capable of searing through flesh quite easily.

Name: Tenran

Number: 58

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: N/A

Description: A widening, tornado-like blast will be fired towards the target.

Name: Raikoho

Number: 63

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!

Description: Fires a massive wave of yellow, electricity-like energy at the target.

Name: Soren Sokatsui

Number: 63

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.

Description: Fires two Sokatsui blasts at the target, with a much greater potency than the single-shot variation of this spell.

Name: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho

Number: 88

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: N/A

Description: Fires an enormous blast of electrical, spiritual energy at the target, creating a truly gigantic explosion on impact.

Name: Kurohitsugi

Number: 90

Type: Hado

Range: Medium

Incantation: Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness.

Description: Purple-black energy will form in the user's hand, which will then spiral towards the target and form a black box around them. Dozens of black energy spears will menifest around the box and impale it, most likely killing the victim.

Name: Senjyu Kouten Taiho

Number: 91

Type: Hado

Range: Long

Incantation: Limit of the Thousand Hands;

Respectful hand, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hand unable to reflect the blue sky.

The road that basks in light, the wind that ignites the embers, timev that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my order:

Light bullets - Eight Bodies - Nine Items - Book of Heavens - Disused Treasure - Great Wheel - Grey Fortress Tower.

Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired.

Hado Ninety-One! Senjyu Kouten Taiho!

Name: Cremation In A Single Stroke

Number: 96

Type: Hado/Sacrificial

Range: Short

Incantation: N/A

Description: Using one of the user's own limbs as a catalyst, a gigantic explosion will occur around the user, firing about a mile up into their air in the shape of a blade. The detonation will last for around half a minute before stopping

and any other soul reaper power that I can find.

* * *

naruto also makes a deal with Kurama to get power like each tail will give a wish or something.

naruto won't be a leaf Shinobi, I want him to be the strongest missing-nin or the strongest bounty hunter.

Naruto won't hate the leaf village but won't like them either, the example he won't go out of his way to kill them but if the Hokage sends men/women to bring him he'll kill them.

Naruto will also hate his father and his godfather but love his mother

he will also be a sealing master.

Naruto will be smarter then he is in anime, he won't yell out everything he says like they do in the anime.

naruto will have also Itachi personality

in my story he won't have toads as summons he'll have one of 2 wolves or dragons.

jutsu wise he'll have 3 affinities fire, water and lighting.

thats about, oh two more thing I won't give all this to him on a silver plater he will have to work for all this, and this will be a harem story but there will be no one on Konoha 12 in the Harem except maybe ten ten but that's a big if.

* * *

Author notes

This will be my second a temp at a story,

This story will release next year in 2020 somewhere in January.

Also, you might want to know why I'm releasing this now rather than later is because I want feedback. So for now goodbye.


End file.
